


LOOKING FOR A LOST FIC

by chanbaekaddict



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekaddict/pseuds/chanbaekaddict
Summary: please help me find a chanbaek fic i read years ago on aff!!!! its vampire baek and alpha chanyeol pls help me TT
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	LOOKING FOR A LOST FIC

hi!! so this fic i found on aff starts with vampire baekhyun and he's the prince of a kingdom and his family gets murdered by chanyeol's kingdom

baek gets captured by chanyeol and chanyeol plans on humiliating him as a form of revenge

jongdae and luna (?) and some more people managed to escape and plan on getting baek out and i remember they have powers or smth???

chanyeol approaches baek as a wolf first then changed into his human form and starts to do sexual things to baek and i remember baek was crying when chanyeol went out

turns out chanyeol and baek were mates and xiumin, who was chanyeol's general, knew this and suggested chanyeol to try making baek fall in love with him as revenge

and i remember xiumin and jongdae were mates and this fic was not completed pls help me 😭😭

and this author did a lot of other fantasy work and it was so nice pls help me

**Author's Note:**

> actually i dont remember if baek was actually a vampire or not but i think he was! AND also chanyeol gave baek flowers?? as an apology and i think they were gardenias...if that helps..


End file.
